The Crimson Curse: The Whispers Of Innocents
by TheRiverIsASong
Summary: Skylar Elliott is a seventeen year old artist, in the music business, who used to be an actress. Her IQ being 180, her reading 19,000 words per minute, and her hacking skills being off the charts, but a twist comes along when she starts to get strange visions. Does the boy she fell in love with have anything to do with it? -On Hold


**-Chapter One: Changing The Feeling-**

The Montana dress reaching her knees, the sleeves above her wrist. Bright blue hair pulled back into a messy bun, a few strands being curled and put to the side of her face. The Minnetonka boots reaching her mid-cafe, the strings dangling from the sides of the boots. Tonight wasn't about her old life, the one she left behind when he father died a tragic death from a car crash and she had to move to Beacon Hills to live with her mother, it was about her job, the one she had dreamed of for years of being the actress on the stage, in the spotlight as she recalled words from a script she spent weeks reading. Remembering the words of the song she would sing, she decided to go for the acoustic version, her guitar gripped in her left hand as she waited for her name to be called. Not her actual name, but the one she heard of from a song that had played constantly in her house when she was ten years old- Sleeping In Death.

"Now, for the next performance, the talented Sleeping In Death." The man was at the microphone, gripping the mic as if it was his job, which it technically was his job, only for him to let go of it, waiting for her to come forward with her music.

Walking from behind the curtain, the clacking of her boots hitting the stage each time she stepped, she walked over to the stool waiting for her at the mic, her sweeping her legs across it as she sat down, the mic at the right height as she swung the guitar around, laying in her lap as she leaned up to the mic, saying, "Bite My Tongue- You Me At Six. The acoustic version of the song."

Somehow, tonight she felt more nervous than she has ever felt in her light, seeing the faces of people scanning her appearance, most of them being teenagers from the school she would soon be attending. Leading her fingers up on the strings, she began to stroke them, playing the introduction of the song as she tried not break. Opening her mouth, she began to sing the first words, "'I hate to break it to you but, you're just a lonely star.'" Looking across the room, she laid her eyes on a face, smiling at her which she did the same back, letting loose a little.

"'I try to bring you down but, a level isn't good enough. You always do as you please, so I'm gonna follow suit and take a seat and watch you fall apart, 'cause in the end, what are you without me?'" Her voice began to get louder as she strung the strings louder, feeling herself completely involve in her music as she went on, the face she saw pulling her across.

"'I'll slow this down cause I know that you can't keep up. Oh maybe I maybe I was wrong from the start. I might be proud, but at least I'm proud of something. You've taken pride in becoming nothing,'" She began to get a little faster, her voice getting deeper at some parts and lighter at others. "'You keep me on the edge of my seat.

I bite my tongue so you don't hear me. I wanna hate every part of you in me. I can't hate the ones who made me. I'm married to the music, for better for worse. You say that I'm privileged, but my gift is my curse. I can't recall the last time someone asking how I was. Last I checked I was a fucking wreck, I called for help and no one showed up, so I sit in the dirt.'"

Somehow she was able to finish the rest of her song, finishing with, "That was Bite My Tongue- You Me At Six, acoustic version."

Standing up, she swung her guitar strap around her shoulder as she walked away, the sound of cheering left as she disappeared from the spotlight, the man brushing past her, whispering, "Beautiful voice."

Once she reached backstage, she leaned against the wall, sighing as she sat on the ground, thinking of the face that kept her calm throughout her performance, but she knew that he was just another one of the heart breakers, just waiting for her to whisper the first word, "Hello."

Letting her blue hair down, she watched it flow across her shoulders, being a little below shoulder length as she looked at herself in the mirror. Looking away, she tossed off her dress, changing into a Calida nightgown, rolling up her left sleeve to see the scars of cuts she had made when she was growing up, her first cut being when she was twelve, earning two cuts each year, adding up to ten whole cuts scattered across her arm from her elbow, across her forearm, and reaching her wrists. Hearing a knock at the door, she spent no time to pull back down her sleeves, hurrying to open the door.  
"Mom," Peeking from behind her door, she opened it fully, looking at her mother who smiled at her. "Did I do something wrong?"  
"Just wanted to say sorry that I couldn't see you preforming tonight, but working as an author that has the dead line being in a week and only halfway through the book can get you sometimes." Her mother said, brushing back her daughter's hair who reached up, grabbing her wrist softly as she put her head against the hand.  
"Authors and artists just don't clash, mom. Honestly," Looking at her mother as she took her hand, putting it from her face as she continued. "It's alright."  
"I promise the next time you preform, I'll be in front row. That okay?" Her mother's face went low, like she was sad, almost like crying, but lightened up when her idea came to her.  
"Don't make promises. You never make them." Before her mother could say something back to her, she shut the door, leaning against it before locking it, hearing her mother's footsteps.  
Pulling off the covers on her bed, she was about to tuck herself in when she looked towards the window, seeing the stars shine brightly along the crescent moon, her getting up as she walked to the window, opening it before putting her legs over the edge of the windowsill, stepping on the balcony that led out four feet for the width and two feet for the length. Her nightgown blew across in the wind pushing her way, her hair scattering across her face as her pale hand reached up, pulling it to go around her face, resting on her shoulder. Off in the distance was a howl, her putting her arms over the fence across the balcony, her head resting upon her arms as another howl came from across town, the howls growing closer as she stared in the sky.  
"Stupid young love." She whispered, closing her eyes as she felt the wind pierce her skin, remembering her last relationship which ended in tears.  
All relationships end in tears, no matter who, someone ends up with a broken heart and a tissue box.

Opening her eyes, she slammed her hand across the alarm that was blaring for her to wake up, playing, Better Off This Way- A Day To Remember, from off a radio station. Stopping the song, she swung her legs across her bed, hitting the edge as she pushed herself away from the bed, heading towards her closer. Pulling through clothes left and right, she managed to find a pair of black All-Star converse, INC International Concept black skinny jeans, pulling the style together with a Style&co. long sleeve cardigan, covering her scars. When she finished picking out her clothes, she put them on, checking her style in the mirror only to add her hair being tied on the top of her head in a ponytail. Deciding that her style was good enough, she finished her make up before grabbing her bag, swinging it over her shoulder.  
"Hey," She said, running down the stairs as she caught her mother at the door with her car keys, staring at her daughter. "When are you going to be home?"  
"Around eight tonight if we're lucky. You gonna be okay?" Her mother asked, handing her daughter her own set of car keys to her 2013 Chevy Impala Sports Sedan.  
"I think I can handle one night alone," Taking her keys, she opened the front door, looking back at her mother as she said, "I am seventeen if you haven't noticed."  
"You remind me everyday. How can I not notice, nevertheless, forget?" Her mother asked as she followed her out the door, shutting it as she locked it with her house key, Skylar, who was nicknamed Sky, having her own set of keys.  
Walking to her car, she got in the driver's seat, saying a quick goodbye to her mother before pulling out, her mother second to pull out as they split ways, her going the opposite way of her mother. Tapping her hands on the steering wheel, she put on the radio, it instantly setting it's self to It's Complicated- A Day To Remember, which went on for the next two and a half minutes before changing to I Don't Care- Fall Out Boy. As the song was near it's end, she turned into the school parking lot, parking far back as she got out of her car, looking towards the school.  
"Beacon Hills High School," She sighed, taking her bag out of her car as she pulled out her iPhone, sliding it in her pocket along with her iPod just before she shut the car door. "Let's see what surprises await me."

Walking towards the locker she was given, she uploaded her stuff inside, looking at the clock which left ten minutes for her to check what classes were when and where they were located. Pulling out her schedule, she spotted science to be her first subject, seeing the door located on the right of the hall where her locker was, it being a little ways down. Before she could continue with her schedule, she heard her phone beep, her pulling it out to see her best friend from London had sent her a text.  
How is my favourite American girl doing? -Elise  
You know that my accent doesn't change just because I'm in America. I'm still an England girl. -Sky  
If that's what you want to be remembered as. Text me back when you get a free period or something. My teacher is going to take my phone away if I continue to text. -Elise  
It's like, one over there, right? It's still in the morning here, nevertheless almost eight. Text you during lunch or something. -Sky  
Shoving her phone back into her pocket, she looked around, seeing only five minutes left until class would start and if she was late for her first day, she'd be toast for the year. It wasn't going to be the same as it was in London.  
Never.


End file.
